Destiny's a Funny Thing
by george eliot
Summary: Spike discovers that destiny can strike when you least expect it and that true friends will show up when you need them most. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Spike, Buffy and other BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. Original characters are mine.

Distribution: Sure if you want to but tell me where it's going

Principal Robin Wood strode down the street, driven by his purpose. Memories of his mother had given him the final push and now he was out for revenge, no, justice. That was surely right. And a much better goal. Spike had killed Robin's mother so he would dust Spike. Simple justice.

Wood turned a corner into an alley and slowed his pace. There ahead of him was his quarry. Spike had his back to Wood his hands braced on the brick wall, his head down. Wood approached slowly and stopped just over an arm's length away. 

"Spike."

Spike's head came up and he responded, "Principal Wood. What can I do for you?"

"You've done enough. You killed my mother."

Spike straightened and turned, his face in shadow. "Did I?"

"She was a Slayer!" Wood was almost shouting now. "You killed her on a subway train. I was only four and you took her from me."

Spike nodded. "I remember her. Nikki was her name. A good fighter." 

Spike spread his arms wide. "Come on then, finish it."

Wood stepped forward the stake raised high over his head. But as he moved up he stopped blocking the light and it illuminated Spike's face. What Wood saw there made him stop short. Tear stains streaked the vampire's cheeks and the look in his eyes was sad, so sad.

"What's the matter Principal? I've killed lots of mothers, including my own."

A tear ran slowly down his cheek but Spike did not seem to notice.

"Lots of vampires kill their families, Angelus did. But of course he didn't like them very much. I was different. I'd been given this gift of strength and immortality and I wanted to share it." Spike shook his head. "But she didn't want the gift, she attacked me. We fought in the glow of the gaslights and I won. At the end she was herself again but it was too late, too late." Spike closed his eyes. "So do it Principal, avenge them all."

Wood stared for a moment. Then he said, "It's not possible for a vampire to feel remorse."

Spike opened his eyes. "Vampires do feel you know. But me I've got extra help for that. I've got a soul. I went it got it back so I could be a better man. I didn't consider I would need to be a man first, before I could be better."

"A soul," said Wood. 

Spike took off his duster and extended it to Wood. "Take it, it belonged to your mother. I kept it as a trophy."

Wood put the stake away. "No. You keep it. I was going to kill you to punish you, but I can see that soul of yours is doing the job for me. No, you keep it as a reminder of what you did to my mother and to all the mothers and fathers and sons and daughters."

He turned and walked away, feeling lighter than he had in many years.

Spike's voice came behind him. "She'd be proud of you, she really would."

Spike watched Wood walk away. Another soul saved from darkness. Not that Spike had planned it that way. He would have welcomed the stake. Putting the duster back on he left the alley. He turned the corner on to the street and stopped. 

A man stood in the street, illuminated by the street lamp. It was a man Spike had seen before, many years ago. Slowly Spike made his way forward until the two were only an arm's length apart.

The man smiled, warmly. "Why so surprised William? I told you we would meet again and I would renew my offer. The first time I made it you thought I was mad but now, perhaps now you understand where your existence has been leading."

Spike remembered that meeting, vividly. The year was 1916. The gang had broken up; Angelus had been cursed, Darla had gone off on her own and that particular day Drusilla had remained in Paris to indulge her taste for clothes. Spike had gone alone to the field of battle. To the average man the scene was a horror; trenches ankle deep in blood, clouds of gas rolling over the fields, men screaming. For Spike the smell of blood was intoxicating. He reached a fork in the road and for some reason chose to go left. The road led him away from the site of the latest battle. It also led to a dying soldier. He was English, his helmet lying beside him. Even in the pale moonlight Spike could see that he was done for, blood bubbled up from his lips and his chest was one large wound. He had bled quite a bit and Spike decided he was not worth the effort. As he was passing the man suddenly woke.

"Da," he cried his hand stretching up. "Da, I'm afraid, everything is dark, I can't see Da. Da.."

Spike stopped and though he didn't know why he was doing it he knelt down by the soldier and took the questing hand in his own.

"It's all right. Don't be afraid. The darkness will lift. Then it'll all be light."

The soldier clutched Spike's hand with unexpected strength. Then he smiled, his eyes widening at something only he could see.

"Oh, Da, you're right, I see it. It's so bright, like the sun on the snow." His face grew earnest and he added, "I'll be waiting for you Da." His head lolled to one side and his eyes grew dim, the life gone. 

Spike pulled his hand away and then used it to close the soldier's eyes. He stood and looked down for a moment. Then he turned violently away, and nearly fell backwards over the body. For behind him was a man, a man he had seen only once before. The man's name was Jezeil and he was a sorcerer. 

Jezeil smiled. "Good evening William."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Why do you call me that? My name's Spike."

Jezeil shook his head. "That is the name of the demon. William is the name of your true self and that is with whom I came to speak. I have an offer for you."

"An offer? What kind of offer?"

"Have you heard of the Hamatra?"

Spike shook his head.

"We arethe keepers of the balance. We stand against chaos and destruction. I've come to ask you to join us."

Spike let out a short laugh. "You want a Vampire to join this little group? We like destruction!"

"Don't generalize. Actually we already have one vampire among us. Granted, she's unusual and she has a soul."

Spike felt his mouth drop open. "Another one cursed, like poor old Peaches?"

"No. Her soul returned all by itself, found its way home."

"That's not possible, is it?"

"In the year 1792 this particular vampire suffered a great loss. As a result she made a vow, never to drink the blood of a human being again. And it was a vow she kept. Now, you know how difficult that must have been. 75 years later she awoke one evening to discover her soul had returned.

"So you see, there is precedent. And she's not the only vampire to find her way back."

"And what makes you think I could be like that?"

Jezeil's gaze moved down to the dead soldier and then back up to Spike's face.

Spike moved back, avoiding the body on the ground. He shook his head. "No. That meant nothing. You're mad if you think I could become so weak again." Then he turned and ran, ran back toward Paris and Drusilla. Her madness he could deal with.

He heard Jezeil's voice behind him. "We will meet again William, and you may find you feel differently."

The sound of a throat being cleared brought Spike back to the present. He focused on Jezeil. Then he smiled. "You were right. I do feel differently."

Jezeil nodded and the gestured with his head. "Come on. We have work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Usual Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, but please let me know where it's going.

I apologize to Faith fans for the brevity of her appearance in this chapter. Don't worry, there's more to come.

Any and all feedback gratefully accepted.

In answer to a question, a ship may come into it. It depends on where the characters take me. They're in charge.

Meanwhile, back at the Summers house worry was spreading. Buffy was worried because Spike had gone missing. Had the First made its move?

Giles was worried too. He felt that Buffy had made the wrong decision by removing the chip. Normally he would have trusted her judgement but now he thought perhaps her guilt had led her astray.

The two met in the kitchen and just looked at each other.

Finally Giles said, "I'm sure it's all right. He was probably just in need of some air. The house is rather crowded."

Buffy nodded. "Right. Need of air. I can relate. No need of being a killer for a Big Bad. None at all."

But the worry was still there. 

A loud crash sent them out into the back yard. The SIT training was not going as well as she hoped. Now two of them were down on the ground tangled up with swords and shields. Buffy could only sigh. Robin Wood stepped up on the porch. He looked vaguely amused. Buffy noticed that he seemed happier somehow, more care free than he had just the day before. She wondered what had changed for him.

"They're just kids," he said. Not much natural grace at this age."

She shook her head. "We have no time for this."

"We have even less than we thought."

Buffy turned to the sound of Willow's voice. Willow stood in the doorway a grim look on her face. Behind her stood Faith.

The two Slayers stared at each other then Faith broke the silence. "Heard you've got some trouble B. And I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Buffy smiled. "Of course you couldn't. Welcome to the Buffy Summers Slayer Training Academy. We're getting warm up jackets made."

Buffy turned to the SIT's. They were staring at her in a way that made her want to run far, far away. It was as if they lived to hear her next word. Buffy found it decidedly creepy.

She took a deep breath. "Girls, and Principal Wood, this is Faith. She's... she's also a Slayer."

Silence greeted this pronouncement. 

"It's a long story," said Buffy. "I'll tell it later. Going up against the First we need all the help we can get." She turned back to Willow and Faith. "I'll let them all introduce themselves. Willow."

Buffy and Willow went inside together and sat down at the island.

"So, tell me about L.A."

"They've got some serious problems of their own. This Beast blocked out the sun. Everything is dying and vampires are taking over the streets. They were so desperate they brought back Angelus."

Buffy's eyes widened and she grabbed Willow's arm. "Were they crazy? And how did they do it?"

"Like I said, desperate. They had a shaman do it. But then they had trouble. It could have been ugly; they weren't able to return Angel's soul. Finally Fred called me. Between us we managed it but it's still touch and go there. Faith was a big help actually. I think the First is involved too. And there's something else."

Buffy sighed. "Tell me."

"I've been in touch with the coven again and something really big is going to happen, at the high school." 

"When?" demanded Buffy.

"In five days, at midnight of course."

Buffy turned to look out the back window. The girls were doing better; at least they were more confident. Even so, she could really only count on the strongest. She had Faith now, and Robin. She was pretty sure of him, sure he was with them. And she would just have to trust Faith. But would that be enough? Again she wondered where Spike had got to. They were going to need him.

"Willow? Can you do a locator spell, to find Spike?"

Willow frowned. "He's not here?"

"No, he went out for a... a walk. But he doesn't know about what's coming."

"Sure. Come on. We'll do it now."

Willow laid out her tools and performed the spell. At least this small magic was working.

But then it didn't work. 

"What's the matter?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. Something is blocking me. Whatever it is, it's very strong. It's magic I think. That's what it feels like."

Buffy closed her eyes for a long moment. "The First said it was saving him for later. Maybe it's later."

Willow shook her head. "I don't know. This doesn't feel like the First. I can't explain exactly but the taste is different. It doesn't scare me. I'm just puzzled."

"I hope you're right. We'll have to plan this without him. Come on. We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

Half way across town Spike and Jezeil approached a large Victorian house perched on a hill. It had no immediate neighbors and looked like a horror movie maker's dream. One could easily imagine all sorts of ghosts and monsters in a house like this one.

Jezeil unlocked the door and they went in to a suprisingly well-furnished living room. A woman sat curled in one of the chairs near a roaring fire. When they entered she stood with fluid grace. Spike met her gaze and knew this must be the vampire with a soul. She was striking with aquiline features and short cropped dark hair.

Jezeil stepped forward. "William this is Lenore, Lenore William."

Lenore inclined her head. "Welcome. Brandy?" she asked her brows rising.

Jezeil nodded. "Absolutely. Come, William and sit down. I have a story to tell you."

Lenore appeared with a tray with three snifters that she passed around. Once they were all comfortable Jezeil began his tale. 

"Our story begins in the year of our Lord 974 in Britain. A boy is born and his mother names him, for some reason unknown to me, Malabor. He grows up strong and healthy. In fact, he becomes a hero. One of the greatest heroes the world has seen. His compassion for the weak and voiceless and his skill with a sword become legendary. In fact, he is probably the best swordsman in Christendom. But one day he runs into an enemy he cannot beat. Were he alive today he would be diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. But then, it was a mystery. He went to a local healer but she could not help him. She suggested he visit a sorceress but Malabor never allowed magic to be used for healing. He didn't trust the consequences. And small blame to him.

"As the pain increased he knew he was dying. How could he make sure the fight for good went on? Seeing his sword on the wall he had an idea. That sword had become an extension of him. He would use it to keep the fight alive. He took the sword and went to the aforementioned sorceress. Between them they came up with a ritual. The sword was melted down and then re-forged with magic. Runes now decorated the blade and even an apprentice wizard could have seen that it was filled with magic. The last part of the plan was Malabor's alone. At the moment of his death he would complete the ritual and shove the blade into its scabbard. Once that was done part of his spirit would inhabit the blade and only a very specific person would be able to pull the blade from the scabbard. The wielder would have to be a man directly descended from Malabor and he would have to have the spirit of a Champion. As he felt death approach he called his wife Sela in and explained it all to her, made her promise to give the blade to her sons. They were young now, only 7 and 9 but Malabor was sure one of them, probably the elder, would follow in his father's footsteps and Malabor's essence would be there to help. 

"On April 12, 1009 just after sunset Malabor completed the ritual and died. Sela took the blade and hid it, far from the house. She was not too sure she wanted her boys taking up their father's sword. 

They would never have the chance.

"A local warlord had gotten wind of Malabor's plan. He came that night and murdered Sela and the boys. But he did not find the blade. Of course with no heirs, what did it matter?

"Only one other person knew the blade's location."

Spike interrupted to say, "You."

Jezeil nodded. "Yes. And I knew something else. 15 Years earlier Malabor had known another woman. Her name was Reyal. And where Sela had been all earth and water Reyal was air and fire. There relationship had been passionate but Malabor was young, only 20 and not ready to settle down. Reyal didn't want to hold him back so she let him go without telling him that she was carrying his child. In due course she gave birth to a little girl. Well, Malabor did not conceive of a woman using the blade so I knew she could not be the wielder but I had time to wait. And so I did. For a long time. Although the girl did indeed bear sons none of them had the spark, the inner fire needed. Finally in 1231 a boy was born who I thought could be the one. Sadly he died of scarlet fever at the age of 5. Once again I waited. This time until 1415. But this boy had a different destiny. A vocation found him and he became a priest. His inner fire took another direction. I could not interfere. 

"By this time I was becoming afraid that the line was too diluted, that I'd never see the spark again. But in 1851 my patience was rewarded. A boy named William was born to Anna and Edward. I went to his Christening and there I saw the spark, felt the inner fire."

Spike said nothing. What could he say?

"Jezeil continued. "Of course I had to wait until the boy was grown. Things did not go so well with that. Your father died and your mother was far too gentle a creature. Her adoration and the Victorian mindset dampened your fire. I was trying to think of a way to change your course when I had to travel to Asia with the Hamatra. When I returned to London two days later I discovered, to my horror, that you had been turned. And you were the last of the line. It had been narrowing steadily over the years and now it had come to an end.

"Say what you will about Drusilla, she can see. She felt that fire and decided she had a use for it. 

"What to do now? You couldn't wield the blade without a soul. But there I had a crumb of hope. I knew, you see, that it was possible for a vampire to have a soul, and not through a curse like Angel. I knew of two others who had gotten theirs back on their own. I told you about Lenore here, and there was another. I'll tell his story some other time.

"I did begin to think that I would be doomed to wait for eternity. I thought about eliminating Angelus, Darla and Drusilla but instinct stopped me. They had a part to play yet. I did keep a close watch on you. Then that day in France I thought, perhaps you might be able to join us. With the Hamatra you might find your way. Little did I know that what was required was love for a Slayer!"

Spike closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I haven't found my way. I feel"

Jezeil interrupted him. "I know. But that can and will change. The road to redemption is long, but it is not endless." He turned away then and when he turned back he had a sword in a scabbard. It was plain, a bit of silver work near the top. He extended the hilt toward Spike.

"Stand up William and meet your destiny."

Spike stood and raised his eyes to Jezeil's. He shook his head. 

"You have come this far because Buffy believed in you. I have believed for more than150 years."

Spike swallowed hard. He stretched out his hand and grasped the hilt. He paused for a moment to stare at Jezeil. Then he pulled the sword free. A brilliant light coruscated up and down the blade. Spike felt something enter his mind. A moment later he was hit with a pain so intense he could not even cry out. Then just as suddenly the pain was gone as if it had never been. He found himself taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"So," asked Jezeil, "How do you feel?"

Spike stood up straight and answered, "I feel alive."

"And so you are."

"But how? Your magic?"

"No. The spirit in the blade will not suffer any evil. It forced the demon out and life returned. Welcome back William."

William shook his head. "I don't..."

"Deserve this?" interrupted Jezeil. "Mmm, that's tricky, deciding what we do or do not deserve. Fortunately this transformation is not about that. It's about bringing light into darkness. This night shall thy soul be required of thee'.

"The Hamatra do not judge. Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. Both are necessary to this universe. There are those who would wish to tear down the walls, bring about the end of everything. It is true that all things in the universe tend toward entropy but that doesn't mean we have to get there all in one go. So we hold the line against chaos and to do that we must look at the larger picture. The Slayer exists to level the field for human beings, to fight for individuals. We fight for existence."

"Buffy has averted the end, at least 4 times. Maybe more. I've lost track," said William.

"Indeed. Had she not been here we would have done the job."

William clenched a fist. "She died saving the world! You could have saved her!"

"Yes. I could have. But as I said, we are not about individuals. And in any case Buffy had a path to follow, the one that led her here, now." Jezeil sighed deeply. "You cannot imagine how many friends I have lost in my life. But that is my burden, one that I bear willingly. Destiny is a funny thing William. It is rarely what you expect."

Lenore spoke up. "I think that that is quite enough of this depressing conversation. I have a gift for you," she said to William. "Just for this occasion. It's a bit like a birthday I think."

She pulled out a small box and holding it far out in front of herself she opened it. Inside was a fold of velvet.

Jezeil said, "Lenore is a jeweler and silversmith. It took her quite a while to make this, especially as it began to take shape. I charmed a pair of gloves so she could finish it. Go on, open it."

Under the velvet lay a silver cross. It was exquisite with three blue stones, one at each point. William gently picked it up, surprised at the lack of burning. He slipped the chain over his neck and the let the cross rest on his chest.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, like it's maker."

Lenore smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Jezeil drained the last of his brandy. "Come. We have to see if Malabor's skill with the sword has passed into you. Can you feel his spirit?

"Yes. I have some new memories, new images in my mind."

"Good. Come out to the back. We'll indulge in a little swordplay. And tomorrow we'll start hand to hand training. We only have 5 days to get ready."

"What happens five days from now?"

"An army is coming."

"I have to call Buffy. She'll be wondering where I am."

"She is. Miss Rosenberg has tried to do a locator spell but I've blocked it."

William grabbed Jezeil by the arm. "She'll think the First has taken control of me."

"Possibly. But I believe Miss Rosenberg will be able to tell that the magic blocking her is not the First. The magic will have a different feel, a different taste. We cannot reveal ourselves yet. Don't worry William. It will all work out."

Lenore watched them leave and then removed the snifters to the kitchen. Soon the sound of steel on steel could be heard. She climbed the stairs to their room and lay down for some sleep. There would not be much chance for a good sleep in the coming days and she intended to get as much as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the feedback. Does a writer good.

For those wanting to know about special powers and relationships, you will just have to read on. All will be revealed. Bit by bit.

Morning arrived clear and bright. Buffy sat in the kitchen trying to block out the noise. Her house had simply not been designed to hold so many people. It was bursting at the seams and the overcrowding was causing crabbiness and flaring tempers. And now she was going to have to explain Faith.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when Buffy went in. Faith stood apart from the rest, arms crossed.

"Good morning. I guess by now you've all met Faith. I wanted to tell you about her myself. Seven years ago I died, just for a few minutes. Xander brought me back with CPR. Even though I wasn't dead very long, it was long enough for a new Slayer to be activated. Her name was Kendra. She...she didn't survive very long, not even a year. Once she died Faith was chosen." Buffy paused, still unsure how much to tell.

Faith made the choice for her. "I didn't do too great," she said. "In fact I did lousy. Joined up with the dark side. Eventually I ended up in jail. I'm not sure where I stand now. But I've decided to give it another shot. The Slayer thing I mean. And I hear you've got some trouble. I never turn down a good fight."

The room was silent for a minute. Then Kennedy walked over to Faith and extended her hand. "Welcome to the party." 

Faith took the offered hand and smiled.

In the next moment everyone was up and talking. Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding and went back into the kitchen. Xander and Willow followed her.

"You think she'll be okay? Can I really trust her?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I think you really can. She's been through a lot. It's changed her, for the better. She made the difference in L.A.."

Xander hopped up onto the counter. "Now we've got two Slayers. That's gotta help the cause. More strength good." He looked around and said, "Where's Spike? I haven't seen him since yesterday. Skulking in the basement?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged a look. Buffy said, "I don't know. Willow tried to locate him but something's blocking her."

"Great," exclaimed Xander. "So maybe the First is pulling his strings again.

"We don't know that," objected Willow. "I don't think it's the First that's blocking me."

"Right, some other really powerful being. Sure. So what, now we just wait for him to show up and kill one of us?"

"No," answered Buffy. "He won't be killing anyone. If The First has taken control we'll deal with it. Any way we have to."

The kitchen was suddenly full as the Potentials filed out into the back yard for their morning training. Faith was the last one through. She paused for a moment and said, "Don't worry B. We'll get em ready to kick some demon ass." Then she was gone out the door.

Short I know, but I wanted to put the break here so...

More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. Original ones are mine. Jit Kun Do belongs to Bruce Lee

Distribution: Sure, but please tell me where it goes.

I realize that a particular character's appearance is a tad gratuitous but I felt that everyone she be in on the end.

Thanks once more for the feedback. It inspires me to continue.

Two days later Jezeil and William were sparring on the lawn behind the house, illuminated by torches spread around the grounds. William was learning discipline and tactics and he was enjoying himself. Who would have thought it? 

Jezeil stepped back and wiped his brow. "You're coming along quite nicely, even if I do say so myself."

"The technique you're teaching me, what did you call it?"

"Jit Kun Do. It means The Way of the Intercepting Fist. It was Bruce Lee's brainchild. He reasoned that defensive moves, blocks, were not enough. Instead, you move in to intercept your opponent at the nearest and/or weakest point. He also thought you should never limit yourself to one style, one set of moves. Use whatever is necessary. I think it's quite elegant."

"It's damned effective."

"As well. You've been looking a tiny bit preoccupied though. Worrying about your housemates?"

William sighed deeply and sat down on the lawn. "It wasn't looking so good when I was last there. They're scared. And now they probably expect me to show up to do The First's bidding. I understand we need to keep my brand spankin' new self from The First but Buffy wouldn't give it away."

"Not intentionally," said Jezeil as he sat down. "But to The First human minds can be as transparent as glass. That's why it's been feeling so confident. It can read their fear, their desperation. They are on the verge of loosing hope. We can renew that hope. But if the First learns that The Hamatra are here and that The Wielder lives it will change its plan and we will lose our advantage.

"Buffy's trouble is that she has lost sight of what she has. It's as if the lessons learned over the past six years have gone out the window. She's made the assumption that brute strength is what is needed for this fight. We're going to fix that.

"But not right this moment. I'm starving. How about you?"

"I could eat."

Jezeil stood and offered a hand to William. "Let's see what we can find in the kitchen."

As they were entering the house a raven flew down and landed on Jezeil's shoulder. It seemed to be speak and Jezeil to listen. Then it flew off into the trees.

"Dinner will have to wait for a bit. It seems an old adversary of yours has just arrived in town."

William raised an eyebrow and waited for more.

"Come on. Let's go see for ourselves. I'll have to decide whether to allow him to stay."

Jezeil snapped his fingers and they were in a grove of trees by the cemetery. Standing by William's old crypt was Riley Finn. Jezeil and William exchanged a look and then stepped out into the open.

Riley came to attention as they approached.

"I knew if I waited long enough you'd show up here. I have to say I didn't think Buffy would remove the chip. I knew she wouldn't just let you die, that's not the kind of person she is, but to take out the chip and let an ass-wipe like you loose... So I came to check up on you. And here you are in your old stomping grounds."

William looked at Jezeil. "I suppose I shouldn't run him through?"

"Mmm. Tempting but it would sort ill with your new vocation. Besides, if it weren't for his nasty little organization you might not be here now."

William nodded. "That's true. That's a kick in the head isn't it soldier boy. That chip you put in my head saved me, brought me to a new beginning."

Riley looked curiously at Jezeil. "New beginning? Right. Is this one of your new cronies Spike? I didn't think the other vamps in town liked you very much."

Jezeil cocked his head to one side. "For a field agent you are remarkably unobservant Agent Finn."

"How do you know who I am? Did ass-face here tell you? I wouldn't think he'd spread it around, that he'd had his fangs capped. Of course now the caps are gone. You know Spike, that makes you fair game."

William turned a questioning look at Jezeil who responded, "Oh, go ahead. Indulge a little. Call it practice."

Turning back to Riley William beckoned. "Come on soldier boy. Let's see what you've really got."

Riley remembered how Spike fought, no strategy, just impulse. So when his first punch missed and he received a hard blow to the kidneys he was unprepared. The first punch was followed by one to the chest and then a kick to the head that sent Riley reeling back. He recovered and moved in again, more cautiously. He aimed a punch at Spike's head but it never connected because Spike kicked his knee in and then swept his legs out from under him. He landed hard, the wind knocked out of him and his knee throbbing.

William backed away and said to Jezeil, "That felt good. Is that bad?"

"No. It's natural. I'd join in but that wouldn't be sporting. 

"Agent Finn. If you want to be of use then be at the high school football field tomorrow at midnight. You can put all that military training to use."

"Why should I?" 

Jezeil smiled and said, "Because by the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes.'" He snapped his fingers and he and William vanished leaving Riley to stare at the space where they had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

Buffy had spent the last two days watching the training and talking with Willow. Her L.A. story had kept Buffy, Giles, and Xander rapt. So much had happened, so much had changed. Who would have believed Cordelia would become some kind of heavenly being? Or that Wesley Wyndham-Pryce would be a dangerous demon hunter? The last time she'd seen him he was whimpering on a stretcher after the Mayor's aborted Ascension. 

Now Buffy was getting a bit stir crazy. She decided to go out by herself. Get some alone time. She didn't start with any destination in mind, just walking. Eventually her walk brought her to Willy's Place. That was good, maybe someone would know Spike's whereabouts. She went in and scanned the room. And in the corner by the bar she saw the very object of her search, with a vampire. A female vampire, who leaned close to Spike and whispered in his ear. And to think, while she had been worrying about him he had been out drinking with...with another woman. No, not _another_ woman, just a woman. A vampire woman.

Setting her jaw Buffy spun on her heel and strode out, bumping into a man standing just behind her. She didn't even look at him.

Jezeil turned to watch Buffy leave, a smile playing around his lips. Then he went and joined Lenore and William.

"Has Willy given us the good vintage?" he asked Lenore.

"Naturally. Here's a glass for you. What shall we drink to?"

"To us, of course."

Lenore looked into her husband's eyes and cocked an eyebrow. Her expression clearly said, "You're looking smug. Why?"

She heard his voice in her mind answer, "I just love it when a plan comes together."

The next night came much too soon for Buffy's liking. She had tried to convince herself that everything would be okay. But that vision she'd been given kept replaying in her mind. Was that what was coming? How could they stand against such an army? No matter how she tried to think otherwise she knew that many of the Potentials would die. She had Faith now and Robin was pretty good in a fight but they couldn't carry the whole battle. As an added bonus Spike hadn't returned yet, perhaps he never would. She knew the others thought that The First had taken him over. She couldn't tell them the truth. Couldn't take the pity and the "I told you so" looks they would give her. Perhaps Spike had decided to do as she asked, go back to his old evil self, completely. She might even have to kill him. That thought caused her more problems than she would have expected. As unwilling as she was to it to admit it to herself she cared about him, a lot. Cared about his progress towards being a good man. She could hardly bear the thought that he was lost. But there was no use dwelling on it. There were more important things to think about.

There was only an hour now until midnight. They had all tried to get some rest but sleep did not come easily. Now as they were walking to the high school, each one with a weapon, Buffy tried to empty her mind. Let instinct take over. Willow and the Coven had determined that the attack would likely come at the football field. A nice open space at least. 

They arrived at the field at a quarter of midnight. She spread her troops out, trying to make sure that her best fighters were spread around. Again she wished Spike had returned. She could use his strength now. But at least they had not heard of any vampire related deaths. And Willow was probably right about the taste of the magic. But that begged the question: who else was casting spells?

Then Buffy got a nice surprise. Riley and Sam Finn came walking across the field toward her She hugged them both, glad they were there but sad that they had put themselves in danger.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sam replied, "We heard something big was happening. And after what's been going on in L.A. we thought we'd better come and help."

"I'd say you're just in time for the party. Grab a spot."

Riley hesitated but decided not to tell Buffy about Spike and his new friend. She had enough to worry about.

Slowly the clock ticked around to midnight. Just as Buffy was beginning to hope it was all a mistake a rift began to open in the air at the 50-yard line. And out of the rift came demons covered with armor and carrying swords. Two dozen, three dozen, four. Anya appeared at her side.

"They're Atala demons. Mercenaries for hire. Magic won't work. They're impervious. It can even make them stronger. Oh, and you can only close the rift if they are going back through it."

Buffy turned to her. "Thanks."

Anya shrugged. "Just doing my part. What has an ex-demon got besides information?"

"That's a pretty good thing to have. Go tell Willow about the magic thing."

Anya ran off toward Willow and Buffy turned her attention to the demon army. They assembled and faced her pitifully small force. Taking a deep breath she started forward when a wind began to blow. It was like a storm, whipping her hair and rattling the trees. A bolt of lightening struck the field on the home side of the 50-yard line followed almost immediately by a crack of thunder. She blinked and there on the field was a group of people, of beings, she corrected. Along with humans there were vampires, demons and even a werewolf. What really caught her attention was Spike. He stood to the left of the man who seemed to be the leader. A sword was strapped across Spike's back and he lookeddifferent. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Riley appeared at her elbow. He said, "I didn't want to tell you before but I saw Spike with that guy in the front of the group. He seems to have joined a new gang. I'm sorry but..."

"I know. I shouldn't have trusted him."

Anya and Giles came running up; Anya was smiling from ear to ear. "It's going to be okay. That's Jezeil," she said pointing to the leader of the group. 

"Jezeil?" exclaimed Giles. "The sorcerer?"

"Yes. The most powerful sorcerer who ever lived. He'll take care of that army."

Buffy grabbed Anya's arm. "You said magic wouldn't work."

Anya pulled away and answered, "It won't, but he knows that, better than anyone. He'll have an answer though. He always does. "

Buffy turned to watch the two groups who were meeting on the field. 

The leader of the demon army faced the newcomers. "I should have known you'd be here."

Jezeil stepped forward. "Of course. Who else? 

"Now, as they say ever so charmingly here in America," he said as he pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back. "Let's rumble."

The two groups met with a clash of weapons. Buffy and her friends temporarily forgotten. She watched the fight, increasingly impressed with the newcomers' skills. Behind her she heard Andrew's voice.

"They're just like the Justice League."

Buffy found herself smiling. She looked for Spike in the melee. He and Jezeil were back to back at the center. They looked as if they had been fighting together for years, their teamwork like a dance.

What was it that was different about Spike? It was making her a little crazy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends enter the battle. Raising her chin she ran into the group, her own sword at the ready.

Soon she found herself fighting beside Spike. 

He turned to face her and said, "Duck."

She dropped to one knee and he swept his sword around to decapitate a demon. When she rose back up he winked at her and turned to fight another opponent.

He'd winked at her! She barely managed to parry a blow that would have ended her thoughts. She forced her attention back to the fight. 

Buffy was pleased to see that the SIT's seemed to be holding their own. They had formed a group so they could protect each other. Of course they also had Faith right beside them. 

Buffy's momentary reverie was interrupted when a demon knocked her to the ground. He raised his sword high then brought it swinging down. But the blade was blocked, halfway through its arc, by a double-bladed weapon. The demon was pushed back and swiftly killed. Buffy looked up at the vampire she'd seen at Willy's. The vampire extended a hand down but Buffy ignored it and rose unaided. 

"Thanks," said Buffy as she brushed herself off.

Lenore's mouth quirked in a smile. "You're welcome Slayer." 

But then she looked away, her head cocked on one side as if she was listening to something. Without another word she turned and ran off.

Buffy looked around and caught her breath. In the space of a few moments everything had changed. More demons had poured out of the rift and now Buffy's troops were surrounded in a tight ring. A ring that was getting smaller. She saw that so far no one was down but it was only a matter of time. Even Faith was falling back, unable to deal with the great numbers attacking. On the other side of the field the Hamatra were fairing better. Buffy wasn't surprised, they were obviously veterans, warriors all of them. They had formed their own ring with Jezeil at the center. They were pushing out, expanding the ring as if to give him room. He sheathed his sword, lowered his head and held his arms out, palms down. Was he about to do a spell? Anya had said it might make the Atala stronger!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

Once again, I thank you for the feedback. I feel loved. 

Buffy ran across the field as fast as she could. She had to stop him. She was almost there when a large bearded man stepped in her way.

"Ho there lass, where do ya think yer goin'?" he demanded in a deep Scottish burr. You'd best stay out of the circle."

"I've got to stop him, magic won't work on them! Might make it worse."

"Don't you think he knows that? You just stay here with me lass and watch. I'm Ian, by the way. And don't worry, he won't let any harm come to those bairns of yours."

Buffy was going to knock Ian down but at that moment Jezeil's head snapped up, his eyes golden from edge to edge. He crossed his arms in front of his face then spread them out like wings. Then they were wings, the wings of a dragon. It was enormous, blue, green and gold. The huge wings beat the air as the dragon fought for height. Sweeping down in a dive it breathed fire over the demon army. It was real fire, Buffy saw, scorching the grass. 

The ring around Buffy's friends broke, all of the demon army intent on the new threat. The army gathered and threw everything they had at the dragon but its scales were like steel. Many of them burned; the rest ran for the rift. When the last one had gone through the dragon landed in front of the opening and made a complex gesture with its front legs. The rift closed and disappeared. A moment later Jezeil was standing there. He turned and Buffy saw that his eyes still glowed. He raised his arms and the dead demons disappeared.

Buffy's troops had gathered around her. She heard Xander say, "Okay, wow. Anyone else want to join in the wow?"

"I do," said Dawn.

Riley touched Buffy on the arm. His voice low he said, "That's a pretty strange looking group Buffy. I don't think you should trust them just yet. Especially since they're using magic like that."

"Riley, that strange group just saved out butts."

"I guess. But they might have their own agenda. After all, Spike is with them and we both know his track record."

Buffy turned to face Riley, a frown on her face. "On the contrary, he's been a great help to me. I trust him. He's got a soul now."

"I see, and that changes everything. He's nice as a kitten now yeah? Just like Angel right?"

"No. Not like Angel actually. Angel is cursed with a soul. He can lose it. But Spike went out and got his for himself."

Riley nodded. "Right. So you two are still..."

"No. We're friends. That's all." Buffy turned away. She didn't know why she'd defended Spike. After all he'd left without telling her and he'd apparently found a new diversion. Of course that was beside the point. He could do what he liked as far as that was concerned. It was none of her business who he...played with.

Jezeil and his group approached Buffy and her friends. Anya ran out in front and hugged Jezeil tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Anya! You're looking very well, humanity suits you."

"Thanks. Glad you're here. We were sure we'd all be dead by morning."

"No chance of that." He turned to Willow. "Miss Rosenberg, you look like a woman with a burning question."

"Um. There's a werewolf in your group."

"Yes?"

"The moon isn't full." 

"And he's wearing bicycle shorts," added Xander.

Turning to the werewolf Jezeil exclaimed, "Philippe! It's not full moon!"

The werewolf slapped its forehead with a paw. Then it began to change and moments later he was a tall dark-haired man. 

"Mon Dieu. What will ze ozerz sink of me? It iz, how you say, a dizgrace."

He flung an arm dramatically over his eyes.

"I get the bike shorts now," said Xander.

Jezeil patted his friend on the shoulder. "Now, now Philippe. Miss Rosenberg doesn't know." Turning back to Willow he said, "You see, when there is a full moon a werewolf must change. But he can change anytime. To do so he must learn control. He can also learn to keep his intellect in tact. There is aa club you might say, of werewolves who pass on the knowledge. And before you ask, you friend Oz _is_ a member. He began a bit late but his education is progressing.

Finally Jezeil turned to Buffy. He inclined his head and said, "Miss Summers. I am Jezeil and we," he gestured to encompass his group. "Are the Hamatra."

She frowned. "The Hamatra?"

"We are keepers of the balance." He paused to glance at Andrew. "Not really The Justice League. More like the X-Men."

Giles spoke up then. "The Hamatra is a legend."

Jezeil turned to him. "For the Council certainly. How could they possibly believe that demons, werewolves, and vampires would keep the line against chaos? It would mean they had to change their whole world-view. The word demon was invented by humans to explain what they could not understand, what they feared. Some are indeed devoted to destruction and mayhem but not all. Some are just like humans. Living their lives. Good, bad, courageous, loving, lonely, happy. You should never generalize.

"Miss Summers, what an inspiring speech you gave last week prior to your little sojourn to the beginning. Just think, if King Henry had tried that approach at Agincourt he might have conquered Germany as well."

Buffy frowned and opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

"What were you thinking Miss Summers? What were you expecting? How long have these girls been here? Four months? As I recall it took you twice as long to be ready to deal with Lothos. And you're really the Slayer. They're just girls, no special powers, very little training. And yet they are here, with you on this field. But trashing their efforts wasn't the end was it? You also managed to insult your friends. They have been with you from the word go here in Sunnydale. Without them, Mr. Harris in particular, you would have been dead long ago. They have faced the same challenges the same dangers as you all without the benefit of Slayer strength, speed and agility. How dare you belittle their courage, their dedication, and their friendship? And as if that weren't enough, you ask Miss Rosenberg to do some serious magic and demand to see the old dangerous Spike. You don't have the slightest conception of what you're asking. When you were on your little journey you refused the demon heart because it would take away your humanity. That was too high a price to pay. And you were right to refuse. And yet you want your friends to make the same sacrifice that you refused. You want them to risk not just their lives but their very selves, to throw away all the progress they have made. Why on Earth should everyone be fighting your way? All of these people gathered here have their own talents, their own skills. Diversity is your strength. Use it."

Buffy raised her chin. "Are you finished?"

"For the moment."

"Nice speech. But I'm the Slayer, the Chosen one who has..."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. To you and to your friends here you are The Slayer, The Chosen One, the fate of the world resting on your shoulders. To me, you're number 591."

"What?"

"Poor short lived Kendra was 592, and the lovely but confused Faith is 593. There have actually been 595 Slayers chosen during my lifetime but I missed the first two. They died before I was aware that such a person as the Slayer existed."

Dawn pushed her way to the front of the group. "Buffy's different," she said angrily.

Jezeil smiled and replied, "They were all different, all individuals. But what have you got to know them by? The Watcher diaries. Full of notes on progress of training and number of vampires killed. No way to really know those girls, their personalities, idiosyncrasies, their dreams. No way to know that Miriam liked to skinny dip in the pond behind her parents' house, that Tomoko had this irrational fear of spiders, that Mercedes wanted to be a Flamenco dancer in Seville." He paused and turned to Faith. "And who in the future will know that though Faith's heart was filled with pain she chose to go on."

Faith swallowed and clenched her jaw, holding back tears.

"It is true, Miss Summers, that you have broken more rules than the most Slayers. You left the Council, a very good choice, and you kept your friends, an even better choice. Your friends have kept you alive, in more ways than one. But you seem to have forgotten how to work as a group. You've pushed them away, asserted what you feel is your superiority. Big mistake."

Buffy shook her head. "Are you trying to make me angry? I've got a homicidal Evil running around and you want me to stand here listening to you? I think you should get out of my way or you'll see what a Slayer really is, up close and personal."

Jezeil's eyebrows went up and behind him several of the Hamatra began to snicker. One man in particular started to laugh and soon he was doubled over, tears running down his face.

Jezeil turned to him and asked, "Are you all right Ian? Take deep breaths."

Turning back to Buffy he said, ". I am beyond you. So far beyond you you couldn't see me on a clear day with a telescope. If I were to turn," he glanced at Andrew again. "To turn to the dark side I would make your time with the First Evil seem like the Ladies Auxiliary Luncheon. If your death were my desire you would be dead. I could do it with a thought Slayer, a mere thought. But perhaps you don't believe me."

A moment later Buffy was gone and in her place was a tortoise.

There was a shocked silence. Then everyone began to speak at once. Jezeil held up a hand and said, "Don't panic, it's only temporary. She'll turn back in about an hour. Take her home, feed her some lettuce and try to keep her from getting under anything. It could be painful when she turns back. Miss Rosenberg, when she's herself again be sure to tell her that this crisis will be solved with brains, not brawn."

Riley stepped forward to confront Spike. "So, these are your new friends huh? And after this you think we should believe that you, a piece of demon filth, are one of the good guys?"

Spike did not react but Jezeil's eyes narrowed. "Mind your tongue Agent Finn. You are speaking to the Heir of Malabor, Wielder of the Spirit, member of the Hamatra. And what you say to one, you say to all."

Riley didn't back down. He was ready for a fight, his hand on his gun. He'd trained to fight against these animals. Any pretense at cooperation on their part was just a blind. Eventually they would turn on you.

Jezeil raised a brow. "Don't tempt me Agent Finn. I would be only too happy to deal with you. You and your camouflaged commandos have caused a great deal of trouble around the world, meddling in things that you cannot possibly comprehend. You see everything in black and white when there are not only shades of gray but whole spectra of colors. You view your targets through the lens of pseudo-science, as if they were simply vermin to be exterminated. In fact they are players in a great dance that has existed since the beginning of time, part of the balance between Good and Evil, light and dark. This balance must be protected. Even now there has been a shift and you can see the results.

"I suggest you return to your headquarters or whatever you call it. This is not your place. I will also mention again that you are incredibly unobservant. You don't seem to be able to see what is right in front of you."

Riley stuck his chin out. "I'm here to help Buffy."

"By insulting and threatening her friends and allies? And we are allies. That's a very odd form of assistance Agent Finn. Very well. I will allow you to stay, but I suggest you keep your mouth shut. My patience is not inexhaustible.

"Enough. Go home. Sleep if you can. There will be only a brief respite." 

Willow frowned. What did Jezeil mean? What was it Riley wasn't seeing? 

She turned to face Spike and saw the answer. 

During the fight a blade had slit the front of Spike's shirt so it flapped open. And there, hanging around his neck, lying against his bare skin was a cross. A cross that was not burning his skin. And there was more. Sweat had dripped down his face and his chest was rising and falling with his breath. She raised her eyes to meet his. He winked at her. Willow felt her mouth drop open. 

Dawn picked up Buffy and the two groups separated each heading for home. Except for Willow. She darted forward and grabbed Spike by the sleeve. He turned to her and waited for her to speak.

"When were you planning to tell Buffy?"

He shook his head. "Later. Maybe never."

"Never? Did you plan on ducking behind something if you met one of us on the street during the day?"

"We wouldn't have met. When this is over, I'm going back to London with Jezeil and Lenore. And anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?! That you're human?"

"It matters to me. But not to her. Not really. She gave me another chance and I'm grateful for that. More grateful than she'll ever know for her support and belief, her willingness to trust me. But now that's not enough. I'm going with them because there is nothing for me here. Nothing but memories and pain." He shook his head slowly. "Spike, he would stay anyway. He didn't have anything else. Even a smile was something. It was everything. But I have life now and I intend to live."

He turned away and started after his friends.

"Spike!" Willow shouted.

He paused only long enough to say, "William." Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

When the group got home Willow took charge of Buffy. Remembering that Amy had come back in her birthday suit Willow placed Buffy on her own bed, surrounding her with cushions so she wouldn't fall off. Then she shooed everyone else away and sat down to wait. She used the time to think about what Jezeil had said. He'd given her a message for Buffy but Willow thought he'd been speaking to her. 

She'd been lost in thought for quite a while when a sound made her look up. Buffy was sitting up in bed and wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Hey Buffy, welcome back."

"He turned me into a turtle."

"Tortoise actually. Turtles live in the ocean. Sorry," she added when Buffy glared at her.

"This was worse than when Amy turned me into a rat."

"Oh, I don't know. At least you didn't end up in the school basement."

There was a knock at the door. Buffy said, "Come in."

Xander entered and closed the door behind him. "Glad to see you back Buff. Some night huh?"

"I cannot believe he did that! He wants me to be a leader after he's undermined all my authority?" 

"Um Buffy," said Xander. "That's not what he was doing. He was telling all of us that we're important, that we've got something to contribute, that we don't have to be Slayers to make a difference."

"That's right Buffy." Willow sat down on the bed. "He told me to tell you that the crisis would be resolved with brains, not brawn. But he was talking to me too. Using my brain is what I do best. All this magic stuff made me forget that

"He didn't undermine anything Buffy," added Xander. "Downstairs we've been talking about how we feel better, how we can all help you do your job. We respect you Buffy; nothing anyone says will change that. You don't think we'd all leave now, before the fun?'

Buffy smiled at her friends. "Thanks Xander. But you do have to leave now. I have to get dressed."

When Buffy went downstairs she found everyone in the living room. They did look much better; some were even smiling.

"So," she said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Giles answered. "How to determine if Spike is the Heir of Malabor."

"Huh?"

"You were already indisposed when Jezeil called him The Heir of Malabor, Wielder of the Spirit. Malabor was a hero who lived a thousand years ago. When he died he placed part of himself into his sword and charmed it so that only a specific person could use the blade. The wielder has to be a male descendent of Malabor and he has to have the heart of a Champion. It seems hard to believe that Spike is it."

Buffy nodded. "What if he is? What does that mean?"

"For one thing it means that we almost destroyed a hero. For another it means that we may actually be able to defeat the First. The Spirit, the sword, is a source of great power and in the hands of The Wielder it is a formidable weapon. It also means that your instincts were correct."

"Don't sound so surprised," said Buffy a mock hurt look on her face. "How do we find out if it's true?"

"I'll do it," said Willow. "Now that I know I'm looking for a powerful sorcerer I can find where they're staying. After that, I'll think of something, to find out for sure." She jumped up and left the house, leaving everyone to exchange puzzled looks.

Once she was out of sight of the house Willow closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she knew where to go. 

She was out of breath by the time she got to the big Victorian house. Willow had passed it many times before. It had been on the market for years. When she was a child the house had been the setting of lots of ghost stories. Who knew?

She raised her hand to knock but the door opened, all by itself. She went through it and then into the living room. Jezeil, William and a woman were sitting around the fireplace drinking brandy.

"Come in Miss Rosenberg. We've been expecting you. I believe I was remiss about introductions earlier. This is Lenore."

The woman inclined her head. She wasn't exactly pretty, Willow thought, but she was striking. This was a woman you would remember

Jezeil motioned toward an empty chair. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink? No? In that case, how can we help you?"

Willow sat down on the edge of the chair. "Tell me about The Spirit."

"Ah. I suppose that back at Slayer headquarters they are wondering if William here is really it. Well, the answer is yes." He turned to William. "Show her the blade."

William stood and extended a hand. The sword in its scabbard flew off the mantel into his hand. He drew the blade and extended it to Willow, hilt first. She took it and immediately felt the power. And she felt something else, something familiar.

"I feel like I know this, like I've held it before."

Jezeil stood slowly, his face intent. "Indeed. Look at me Miss Rosenberg."

Willow looked up into Jezeil's eyes and fell into a deep pool. Images filled her mind. It was as if she was looking out of someone else's eyes. Then she was back and Jezeil was laughing.

"Gooness, I should have known. Miss Rosenberg, you are the reincarnation of a sorceress. The very sorceress who helped Malabor create the Spirit. Her name was Reanin. She and Malabor got to be good friends in the weeks that they worked together. It makes sense that they would be friends again."

Willow and William looked at each other, then at Jezeil.

"When William drew the blade for the first time all of Malabor that resided in it became part of him. He is not the reincarnation of Malabor, but he's the next bet thing. Souls often travel together, meeting up again and again as they live their lives. 

"So that you are clear on things Miss Rosenberg, I will elaborate a bit. William here is not exactly the same as he was back in 1880. He's human, with an edge. He has all of Malabor's strength, speed, agility, and skills in addition to his own. He has also inherited Malabor's magical talent."

"What?" said William.

"Oh yes. He was loath to use it because he feared the consequences. But in his work with Reanin he came to appreciate the gift. Now, I think it's time the two of you learned to do some magic together. Come on."

William and Willow exchanged another look and then followed Jezeil out of the room.

"Xander," said Dawn. "You're going to wear a whole in the carpet."

Xander paused in his pacing and said, "It's almost four in the morning. She's been gone for more than two hours. What if something's happened to her? We should never have let her go alone."

"It'll be okay Xander. Willow can take care of herself."

A peal of laughter made them all look toward the door to the kitchen. Chloe stood there with a large smile on her face. "What's the matter kiddies, lost someone?"

Kennedy jumped up. "If you've done something to Willow..."

"You'll what, walk through me a couple of times? Sorry, not so scary. You guys are pathetic."

Buffy walked right up to Chloe and said, "Get out of my house."

"Make me," replied Chloe.

"You asked for it," said a voice behind them.

Once again they all turned, this time towards the doorway to the hall.

Willow and William stood side by side, hand in hand. They each raised the other hand up and blew. A fine silver powder filled the air, glittering and shifting. 

They raised their joined hands and spoke together. "In the name of the light be gone from here."

The silver floating through the air began to swirl and then disappeared into the walls. Chloe let out a howl of rage and vanished.

Willow turned to William a big smile on her face. "We did it."

He smiled back and nodded. "Yes we did. Gotta say, that was pretty good."

Kennedy ran up to Willow and hugged her. Xander followed suit.

Buffy demanded, "What was that? And what are you two doing casting a spell together?"

"We banished it. The First can't enter the house ever again. As for your other question," Willow smiled at William. "Turns out we're old friends."

"Willow, there's something I don't understand."

"Yes Giles?"

"That spell, it's pure. No vampire should be able to cast it, even a vampire with a... a soul."

Willow turned to look at William. He nodded at her. She turned back to Giles and said, "A vampire didn't cast it. This isn't Spike it's William. He's human. The sword did it. It won't tolerate any evil so when they were joined it kicked the demon out."

Giles broke the silence that had followed Willow's news. "Well, congratulations are in order I think." He held out his hand. "Welcome back to humanity."

William took his hand and shook it. "Never saw this coming, did you Watcher?" he said softly.

He turned back to Willow. "I have to go Red. They're expecting me back."

"I know. I'll see ya later."

William left the house and started down the street but Buffy called him back.

"You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"

"Actually, no. When this is over I'm going to London with Jezeil and Lenore."

"Lenore. She's the vampire. Well, that's a switch. You get to be the human in the relationship," said Buffy and instantly regretted it. She sounded like a jealous child and she hadn't meant it.

A hurt look passed over William's face only to be replaced by a hard, cold expression. He didn't reply, just turned his back and walked away.

Closing her eyes Buffy swore. "I can't seem to say anything right. I should just keep my mouth shut."

When she went back in she found that Willow had convinced everyone to go to bed. She would tell them all about her adventure in the morning. Buffy pulled her aside and then led her out into the back. 

"Will, when you found them, was Lenore there?"

Willow frowned. "Yeah, of course. She's Jezeil's wife. She told me they got married at Stonehenge. Pretty cool huh? Oh, and she's got a soul too. Seems there's a bunch of vamps with souls."

"Oh God. I'm an idiot. And I think I'm going to need surgery to get my foot out of my mouth."

"What are you talking about Buffy? Why did you want to know about Lenore?"

"I went out yesterday night to get some much needed air. I ended up at Willy's. I thought he might know where Spike was. It turned out Spike was there, with this female vampire. She whispered in his ear. I thought..."

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh no Buffy. Did you say anything?"

"No, I just left. But just now, outside I..." Buffy sat down on the stairs. "Do you think I could get my mouth sewn shut?"

Willow sat down beside her. "That would make eating difficult. And no eating would mean no chocolate." 

"I didn't think of that. I'll have to find some other solution because I'm certainly not giving up chocolate. Maybe I'll join a convent. They take vows of silence right?"

"Come on Buffy. Let's get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

I realized that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, mea culpa.

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. Original ones are mine.

Thank you everyone for the support. I am most grateful. 

I realize that I can't please all of the people all of the time, so I may as well please myself. But hopefully, in the process, I have entertained you.

Thanks again.

Willow didn't get to the Magic Box until almost noon. She'd wanted to get an earlier start but she'd had to answer a whole hoard of questions. And she had answered most of them. But she didn't tell them about the magic; not really. For months now magic had been her enemy, the addiction she didn't dare give in to even though it was now a part of her. But last night she'd seen that it could be her friend. That she could use it without loosing herself. She'd slept peacefully for the first time in ages. 

It took her a while to find the books she needed. She cleared a space and began her search for the answer.

Jezeil was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book when the door burst open and Willow rushed in. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I know what we have to do to defeat the First," she said

Putting down his book Jezeil nodded with satisfaction. "I knew you would figure it out.:

"But I don't know how to do it. There doesn't seem to be a spell that will do the job."

"Not by itself. But I believe we're about to have our answer." 

A demon materialized in the room. Willow had seen her among the Hamatra. She placed a wooden box down on the coffee table."

"Any problems?" Jezeil asked her.

"Nothing major. He'll be walking in a week, two weeks tops."

"Excellent. Amaya this is Willow Rosenberg. Willow, Amaya."

Willow gave a little wave, "Hi."

Amaya just smiled. To Jezeil she said, "Just give me a ring when you're ready." Giving Willow a little wave she teleported out.

Jezeil opened the box and took out a large milky white crystal. "This is our solution."

"Great, let's go do it now."

"It's not that simple. This solution cannot be chosen; it must be compelled. We will have to force it."

Willow knelt down by the table. "Force it. That sounds dangerous."

"It is. But it's much better than the alternative. There's one other thing. Only you, Amaya and I can know about this. If the First were to get even an inkling of what we're up to..."

"I know. Big trouble. So what exactly do we have to do?"

Buffy sat down on a bench and licked her ice cream cone. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a carefree moment. Out here in the sun she could pretend anyway. 

Riley Finn sat down on the bench next to her. "Glad to see you're back to your old self. How re you feeling? Are you okay?"

Buffy smiled at him. "Yeah, I am okay. In fact I feel better than I have in weeks. I guess I should have spent an hour as a turtle days ago."

Riley shook his head. "I still can't believe he did that. You've got to be careful Buffy. He is dangerous."

"You're right. He is dangerous. But not to me. He was right. I had forgotten what's made us strong, what's kept us all alive. We're a team Riley and we're going to start behaving like one again." She popped the end of her cone in her mouth and smiled at him.

"Okay Buff. I trust you to do the right thing. There is one thing that still worries me though. What about Spike? Since the chip is gone he might not stay with the good guys."

Buffy laughed. "That's the one thing that I'm not worrying about. I've got news for you Riley. He's human."

"What? That's not possible. Did Jezeil do some kind of spell?"

"Nope. It's the sword. The one he had last night. It has a spirit in it that can't stand evil. When he drew the sword the demon got the boot and his life came back."

Riley leaned back on the bench. "Wow. Are you sure, I mean it could be an illusion."

"No illusion soldier boy." 

Riley looked up at William who was standing in the sunlight.

"Now, why don't you push off. Go take your wife out. Poor thing probably hasn't had any fun since she married you."

Riley stood and looked down at William. "You may be human but I'll still be keeping an eye on you."

"I'm all atremble."

Riley looked over at Buffy and said, "You call me if you need anything. I gave our number to Dawn." After one last look at William he walked away.

William watched him leave a small smile on his face. "Soldier boy's still the same."

"I can see he still rubs you the wrong way."

"Yeah. I still feel the same way about a lot of people."

Buffy frowned and said, "I'm sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean..."

William waved it away. "Don't worry about it pet. It's forgotten. You all right? No urge to crawl into a shell or attack a lettuce?"

"No, no desire for lettuce. Jezeil is pretty amazing isn't he?"

William sat down next to her. "You don't know the half of it. I knew the first time I saw him that he was worth knowing."

"When was that? Were you already a vampire?"

"Oh yes. We'd just come back from China, Angelus, Darla, Dru, and I. Angelus decided he wanted some rich food so we went and lurked outside this posh restaurant in Mayfair. We'd been there about 20 minutes when this man comes out. You could see by his clothes that he wasn't hurting for money. He turned away from us and started down the street and we followed. He turned into an alley, which was perfect for us. Angelus moved ahead, ready to spring. Then the man stopped and turned. We could see his face clearly in the bright moonlight. He wasn't the least bit afraid. Angelus stopped short and then he took two steps back. I moved ahead, got a look at Angelus' face and I couldn't believe it. He was scared. The terror of Europe was terrified. The man looked at each of us then turned his back and left.

"Angelus was in a foul mood for the rest of the night so I waited until Dru and I were alone to ask her about the man. She didn't want to tell me but I insisted. Finally she told me that the man was a sorcerer named Jezeil. She also said I should stay away from him. You know me, that just made me want to meet this man again. But I didn't, not for many years."

"What did he do that scared Angelus?"

"Can't tell you. Dru didn't know. Apparently Angelus wasn't telling. Not that I blame old Peaches for that. Don't want to go around tellin' people how you got scared. They might stop showin' proper respect. 

"Maybe you can ask Angel. He'd probably tell _you_."

"I don't think I need to know that badly. They've got other things to worry about in L.A..

"William, what are you going to do in London?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "We'll have to see. Everyone in the Hamatra has a life outside of the group. Lenore makes jewelry, Philippe and Marie have a vineyard in the south of France and Jezeil teaches and potters around the garden. I'll just have to find my place."

Looking down at her hands Buffy said, "I guess it'll be nice for you, being back home?"

"Not quite the way I left it luv. But yeah, it'll be nice." He turned to look at her. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Sorry. It's just that you look different, not so pale anymore." She lifted her hand, then paused. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head so she laid her hand on his chest over his heart. His heartbeat was steady and strong. Their eyes met for a moment and she pulled her hand away.

"I have to go back to work. Lots of troubled kids to help." 

She got up and walked quickly away, leaving William sitting on the bench, a thoughtful look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

Thank you all for your encouragement. Sorry for the slight wait for this chapter.

"William The Bloody. Not so bloody anymore."

He opened his eyes and saw Faith standing there, looking down at him.

"We met once before," she said. "You probably don't remember since I was in a different body at the time. We had a nice little chat about champagne corks and right and wrong."

William's eyebrows rose and he said, "I'll be damned."

"So you do remember."

"It's not the kind of conversation a man is likely to forget. What were you doing in Buffy's body?"

"That's kind of a long story. Let's just say I wanted to know how the other half lives."

"And now you're back here. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Mostly, I've been spending some real quality time in prison. Lately though, I've been in L.A.. I met your old friend Angelus."

William sat up straight. "Angelus, not Angel?"

Faith shook her head. "They needed Angelus for some info. Then they couldn't get Angel back. Until Willow went to help. It's okay now, but they've still got some problems."

"But you came here. How've the Scooby Gang been treating you?"

"They keep watching me, waiting for me to do some evil."

"Yeah. I know the feeling," said William. "They can't believe you could change."

Faith was silent for a moment. Then she said, "We'll never really fit in, even now. Not in with the Scooby Gang."

"Doesn't matter. And it doesn't matter what they think. You just do what's right for you." He stood up. "Come on. I think you should meet a friend of mine."

When William and Faith arrived at the old Victorian they found Jezeil in the back yard training. They watched silently while he finished the sequence of moves. 

"Faith," said Jezeil. "Welcome to our humble abode. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. Come, have a seat."

They sat down around the wooden table and Jezeil poured lemonade for all of them.

Sitting back in his chair Jezeil said, "So, how has your homecoming been?"

"It's been okay. Actually considering what I did it's been great," said Faith. "But I don't know what's going to happen now. I mean, after we deal with the First. Maybe I won't survive. That would be an answer."

"I can see you're as upbeat as ever. I wouldn't worry. I suspect that things will become clear for you soon enough. And in the meantime there is plenty of work for everyone."

Faith looked down at her hands, which were twisting and untwisting. "It's hard, being at the house. I can feel them watching me. I want to help, really, but..."

William and Jezeil exchanged a look. Jezeil said, "You feel lonely, even in a house full of people, disconnected from the group. That will change in time. But don't think you have to fit in there. The Scooby way is not the only way. It works for them. You will find what works for you. The only person you absolutely have to live with is yourself. As long as you can do that, you'll be okay.

"Now, I think I could use some cake. There is no problem so difficult that it can't be helped by chocolate cake."

Across town on Revello Drive Buffy sat in the basement with Giles. They had spent two hours talking about how to defeat the First. But they hadn't come to any real solution.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I think that there is only one thing we can do now."

"And that is?"

"Go see Jezeil. He seems to be the one with all the answers. I suspect that he already has a plan of action and is simply waiting for us."

Buffy nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

When Buffy and Giles arrived at the old Victorian house they heard voices coming from the back so rather than climbing the front steps they went through the side gate and around the house. In the back yard they found a group seated around a large table shaded by a black umbrella. The umbrella was there for Lenore. Also seated at the table were Jezeil, William, Ian, Faith and a woman dressed in gray who Buffy recognized as another member of the Hamatra. Buffy was surprised to see Faith there, and so at ease in the group. William was looking relaxed too, one leg thrown over the arm of his chair.

Jezeil looked over at them and beckoned. "Come and join us. I believe you know most of the people here." Gesturing toward the woman in gray he said, "This is Lady Hester."

"I would have thought you would be training," said Giles.

"At this hour?" exclaimed Lady Hester. "Certainly not. It's 4:15 man."

Jezeil laughed. "Careful Mr. Giles, you don't want to interfere with Lady Hester's tea. Have a seat."

Buffy and Giles sat down in two of the vacant chairs.

"So," asked Jezeil. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Buffy leaned forward and said, "We thought that since you're such a know-it-all you'd know what we should do next."

Jezeil smiled. Buffy thought that it was the warmest smile she'd ever seen. It was as if the sun had risen on Jezeil's face.

"And so I do," he said. "We have repair work to do."

"Repair work?" asked Giles.

"Yes. All of this began seven years ago when Buffy was revived the first time. But because you were only dead for a few minutes and because Mr. Harris used mundane means to revive you the ripple in the space time continuum was small, just a little bubble in the rubber sheet. But the second time... That was very different. A vast amount of power was expended to bring you back. All magic is tricky but none more so than that which seeks to cross the barrier between life and death. Now it wasn't just a ripple, but a tear. This tear has allowed the First Evil greater latitude of movement and action. We have to fix the tear. That will send the First back where it belongs."

"And how do we fix the tear?" demanded Buffy.

"We use the First's own power to do it. The main work will be done by four of us. You, Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, William, and myself. Everyone else is going to provide interference, keep the Bringers and anyone else out of our hair."

"When do we plan on doing this?' asked Giles.

"Why, tonight," answered Jezeil.

"Tonight?!"

"No time like the present. The sooner the First is back where it belongs the less damage we'll have to deal with. I have just been waiting for you. Now you've come so we can move on. Go home. Get everyone together and we will meet at Sunnydale High School tonight, just after sunset. Once we are there I will explain the details. The plan is not complicated but it does require that we all be there."

Buffy and Giles looked at each other. They both had plenty of questions but it was clear they weren't going to get any answers yet. Jezeil was not the kind of man you could pressure into saying anything he didn't want to say. They got up and went home to gather the troops. Sunset was only three hours away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

After Buffy and Giles left Jezeil went to his room. He sat cross-legged on the bed and sent a message. Then he waited. A few minutes later Amaya appeared.

"We're on for tonight," he said. "We're meeting them at the school at sunset. Your job is going to be dealing with Giles. It's possible that he'll know an Energos Crystal when he sees one and it's imperative that he not see it and figure out what we're doing."

Amaya smiled. "Not a problem. I've always liked the scholarly type."

"I know. Just don't damage him. Play nice."

The smile still on her face, Amaya vanished.

Jezeil closed his eyes and sent another message. This one only had to go across town.

Buffy debated with herself for a good half an hour before calling Riley. She knew he and Sam wanted to help but he just didn't work and play well with others, at least when those others were demons and vampires. But Buffy knew they were going to need all the help they could get so in the end she did call. Riley told her they would be there in an hour.

Faith returned just before the Finns arrived. 

"Hey B. Ready to rock and roll?" 

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I guess so. Are you okay?"

"Five by five," said Faith. "Don't worry Buffy. We've got some serious help on this one."

"Yes you do."

Riley and Sam stood in the hall, armed to the teeth. Buffy wanted to laugh. They looked so out of place with their black camouflage and guns. Riley would never change.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sam.

"We can't destroy the First so we're going to send it back home," Buffy answered. "I don't know the details yet. Jezeil will tell us when we meet him at the school."

"I know you're feeling desperate Buffy, but I think you're trusting this guy too far," said Riley, a frown on his face.

"I know you do Riley and I can't change that. But I do trust him. If he wanted to destroy us he could have done it already." Buffy turned and went up the stairs leaving Riley standing there.

He wandered over to Giles.

"Riley. It was good of you to come." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them before replacing them on his nose.

"What do you think about this? You can't be happy not knowing what's going to happen?" asked Riley.

Giles frowned. "It's strange. Normally that would be the case. I have spent the last few weeks worrying and despairing of the future. But now, even though we are in the dark, I feel calm. For the first time I truly believe that we will triumph."

"Just because of this guy Jezeil? He spends his time with demons and turns people into animals."

Giles nodded. "Yes. But he is just and I believe he may be the most compassionate person I have ever met. While he is certainly willing to voice his opinion, he does not judge. Today I saw Faith in his presence. She was at ease, comfortable in her own skin. I wasn't sure that was possible. If he can do that, it may be that he can do anything.

"I know you are not willing to trust him Riley, but trust Buffy."

As the sun was beginning to set Buffy and her troops gathered out on Ravello Drive. As she stood facing them Buffy realized she had no idea what to say. It was likely that some of them wouldn't be coming back. Perhaps it was best just to get to it.

"Okay. No speeches. This is it, the big battle. When we get to Sunnydale High we'll have a better idea what's going to happen. So, let's go."

When they got to the high school they found the Hamatra lounging on the front steps. Jezeil stood and descended to the sidewalk. He was wearing a long black silk coat that seemed to change color as he walked. And he carried a tall wooden staff covered in carvings. He also carried himself differently. Buffy was suddenly aware of what he was, of his power. And when she looked back at her troops she could see that they felt it too.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and she went forward to meet him. She looked up and said, "Well, we're here."

Raising his voice Jezeil said, "We're going to the Principal's office. When we get there I'm going to get rid of the walls. It will leave us somewhat exposed but fighting in a cramped space is difficult; you're as likely to hit a friend as an enemy. Willow and I are going to summon the First and then we are going to keep it here. The rest of you will form a ring around us and make sure that we are undisturbed. Agents Finn, I suggest you don't use those firearms, we will be in close quarters. Mr. Wood, I regret that your office will probably not be the same once we're done with it." Lowering his voice he said to Buffy, "I will tell you the rest once we get up there. Let's go."

The Hamatra led the way into the building. When the group reached Robin Wood's office Jezeil raised his staff and the walls disappeared making the room much larger, one side open to the evening air. Buffy deployed her meager force as best she could. The five members of the Hamatra mixed in with her group, which made Buffy feel a bit better. Perhaps most of the Potentials would be okay. They faced out, waiting for the attack to come. She could see their fear but there was nothing to be done about it.

Giles stood in the circle, his eyes on Buffy. He could do nothing more to help her. Only hope that she would survive. Finally he turned away, facing out like everyone else. He glanced to his left and found a demon standing next to him.

"Hello there," she said. "My name is Amaya. Don't you worry, I'll make sure you keep all your parts in tact."

"Oh, well, thank you. Um, it's rather hot in here isn't it?"

"Oh, yes."

Jezeil glanced back to see that Amaya had Giles well occupied. He heard a voice in his head ask, "Are you sure?" He answered, "Yes, Willow, I am sure." He looked up to meet her eyes and nodded once.

"Miss Summers," said Jezeil removing a box from inside his robe. "This crystal is going to help you to channel the First's power. Once The First appears you and William will join hands, your right in his left. Then he will thrust the blade into the First."

"But it's not corporeal," said Buffy.

"No, but it has a presence and the blade will be able to touch its power. Hold the crystal in your left hand. Once the blade is in place you will say three words. They are in an ancient language that only three people alive today understand. Fortunately I'm one of them. The words are: Turos, merat, amon. Do have that?"

"Turos, merat, amon," she repeated.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She tucked the crystal close to her body and took a deep breath.

Jezeil and Willow faced each other arms raised at chest height. Wind began to blow through the room. It billowed Jezeil's robe and Willow's hair. Their eyes went gold from edge to edge. A form began to appear between them, writhing and changing shape.

A crash signaled the arrival of the enemy. Bringers came in a wave from both outside and inside the building. The ring of fighters moved out to meet them. Weapons clashed, blood spilled. One of the Potentials broke from the ring and ran out. She didn't get far. A Bringer's blade met her and she collapsed her blood flowing out onto the floor.

Buffy wanted to help, to join the fight but William grabbed her hand. She turned to face him and he said, "No, you have a job to do."

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers in return. As she watched, the writhing shape became a single figure. It was Joyce. Buffy clenched her teeth. This was not her mother, only a shadow. 

Joyce turned to Buffy and said, "So, you think you can beat me Buffy? Think you can kill me, again?"

Buffy looked away and unfortunately right at a fight between Giles and a Bringer. For a moment it looked as if Giles was lost and she held her breath. But a demon grabbed the Bringer from behind and deftly snapped his neck. She smiled, almost seductively at Giles and winked. Buffy looked back at The First.

"I'm here to send you back where you belong," she yelled.

The First laughed. "You think that it's enough to hold me here? That you can send me back by wishing? I AM THE FIRST EVIL! YOU CANNOT WIN!"

The wind increased in speed and strength. Buffy could see that Willow was shaking with effort. Jezeil on the other hand was perfectly still. Buffy had no doubt that he was bearing the brunt of the effort. He was like a tree, its roots tapping power from the earth. But Willow wouldn't last.

Buffy turned to face William. Over her left shoulder he saw Faith fighting several Bringers. As he watched, one of them brought his weapon down on her neck. Her blood spurted and she collapsed to her knees. She turned her head and looked directly at him. She smiled and then collapsed. He tore his eyes away and focused on Buffy's face. Then he pulled his sword from the sheath on his back and thrust it into First.

Willow felt as if her body was being torn apart. She knew that Jezeil was helping her, holding her together. Even now she could barely believe his power. He didn't need to store it up; it just flowed out of the Earth into him. But even with his help she wasn't going to last. Then everything changed.

Buffy turned to face The First and yelled the words. "Turos, Merat, Amon!"

Once the words were out three things happened at once. The crystal in Buffy's hand turned black and then cracked in half, The First let out a scream of rage that shook the building, and Buffy collapsed, senseless.

Everything was suddenly still, the wind and noise gone. The Bringers that were left collapsed like puppets whose strings had been cut. William dropped to one knee and felt for Buffy's pulse. As everyone gathered around he said, "She's alive."

All heads turned to Jezeil. He said, "It's all right. She'll wake in a moment. She's had a bit of a shock."

And in a moment he was proved correct. Buffy's eyelids fluttered and she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head. "What's happened," she asked.

"You succeeded," said Jezeil. "The First Evil has been sent back, the tear is healed and the Hellmouth has been sealed over permanently. It won't cause anymore trouble here in Sunnydale."

Buffy stood up and said, "Wow. I feel a little strange."

Giles was down on his knees, looking at the shards of crystal. He stood up and said, "This is an Energos Crystal. It takes power from the person holding it. You said we would use the First's power."

Jezeil shrugged his shoulders. "I lied." 

"What? How could you..."

"We had to Giles."

"Willow? You knew about this?" Giles demanded.

Willow nodded. "We couldn't tell you." She turned to Jezeil. "Explain it."

He nodded. "There were only two ways to seal the tear. We chose the one we preferred. But it required secrecy. Buffy had to give something away but she couldn't do it voluntarily so we tricked her and all of you.

"Miss Summers, you have what you have always wanted. You are no longer The Slayer."

Buffy stared at him. "What?"

"It was your existence as the Slayer that was causing the problem. So I arranged to send your power back to where it came from. That's what the crystal was for. It's the last of its kind so hopefully we won't have this problem again. You are now a fully human woman able to be and do whatever you want, go wherever you want."

Buffy took a deep breath. "No more patrolling. No more washing blood out of my clothes. No more giving up my life for my calling. So that means Faith is it?"

Jezeil's face clouded over. "No," he said and walked over to Faith. 

She was lying on the ground, her eyes staring at nothing. Jezeil dropped to one knee and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stood. His eyes scanned the group until they found Amanda. She took a step back, frightened by his look.

"No, Amanda. Don't run. You are the new Slayer. It is, as Buffy can tell you, an awesome responsibility, especially for a young girl. But you will not be alone."

"What was the other choice?" demanded Buffy.

"To kill you," answered Jezeil. "And be assured, if that had been the only way I would have told you. And I would have taken care of it myself. No one else would have to share that burden.

"Enough now. Willow, take everyone back to my house. In spite of our losses, there is cause for celebration. I will take care of the fallen. Go on now."

Willow and the Hamatra gathered the group together and led them out into the night. Several Potentials began to cry as they passed Vi's body on the grass. Several minutes later only Jezeil remained. He knelt down by Faith and stroked her cheek. "Goodbye Faith. May you find some peace." He rose and walked over to the other dead girl. "Goodbye child," he said and then sighed deeply. He raised a hand and the two girls disappeared. He waved a hand again and the walls returned. Then he snapped his fingers and was gone. Silence filled the empty office. No evidence remained of the sacrifices made that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original ones are mine.

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where it's going.

The garden was ablaze with light. A hundred candles and a dozen torches lit up the night. Music filled the air along with the scent of flowers and the sound of laughter. Buffy sat at the edge watching her friends celebrate their victory. She wasn't quite sure what she felt. Her life had changed completely in a single moment. It would take some getting used to. She suspected she would enjoy the process. Her eyes ran over the group and stopped when she saw William. As if he felt her gaze he turned to meet it. They stared at each other for a long moment until he looked away and moved to the other end of the garden. 

Jezeil walked into the center and called for everyone's attention. The music stopped and all heads turned towards him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight marks a new beginning for many of you. Don't worry, I'm not going to make a speech, only some suggestions. 

"First. Potentials, you are going home." He held up a hand to still the uproar that greeted his statement. "Yes, home. You all have families who are no doubt worried about you. And you all have lives to live. I know that in the past Slayers have had a short life expectancy. That is going to change. A new Watchers' Council is needed and this time it will be right. I have never agreed with the old Council's policy of isolating the Slayer. Her identity should be secret,' they said. She has to focus,' they insisted. But what she really needs is a support system and connection to the human world. When death is your only constant companion you soon decide to join it permanently. It is a relief. There were a couple of Slayers in the past who kept a few connections but Buffy is the only one to bring her friends into her working life. And that was not a mistake. Keeping this world alive is not a job for a woman alone. Amanda will not be alone.

"Mr. Giles, I suggest you return to England and gather what remains of the Council. Then you can begin to add to the number. As for Potentials, they can come for training in summer when school is out. Miss Rosenberg, I suggest that you take on the task of providing some training in magical arts for the new Slayer. Nothing extreme, just the basics. Miss Summers, I know you are looking forward to a life without Slaying but ask any war veteran or retired police officer and he'll tell you that after a life full of excitement peace may make you restless. So I think you should be a consultant to the Council. Provide suggestions for training. There is certainly no one better qualified than a former Slayer. I think you'll still have plenty of time to make the life you desire.

"Now, has everyone got a glass? Good. I propose a toast." He raised his glass high and said, "To Friendship. May we all be blessed with it."

Having drained his glass Jezeil waved a hand and the music returned. All the Potentials gathered around Amanda and laughter again filled the air.

Avoiding her friends Buffy walked to a remote corner of the garden. She stared out into the darkness until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It often happens that we have to accept the choices that other people make," said Lenore. She looked Buffy in the eye before she continued. "But not always. If we have a compelling reason why someone should not make a particular choice we have an obligation, no a duty, to speak up."

Buffy stared at Lenore for a moment then started to walk back to the center of the garden. She paused for a moment and looking back she said, "Thank you."

"No need. I was just making an observation."

Buffy smiled and continued on her course. 

After scanning the crowd she headed for the house. Jezeil was sitting on the back steps sipping a glass of champagne. As she passed him he said, "Up the stairs, second door on the left."

Buffy paused for only a moment before going into the house. She climbed the stairs and slowly approached the second door on the left. It was open, candlelight spilling out into the hall.

William sat on the bed staring at the bag on the chair. It contained only a few things including his duster, folded neatly on top. Before the night was over he would be in London. How long would it take before he felt okay? Only time would tell.

A sound made him look up. Buffy stood in the room, a small smile on her lips. William stood and took two steps forward. "Buffy. You're just in time to say goodbye."

"I have no intention of saying goodbye. You're not going to London. You're staying here."

"I have no reason to stay here."

"Of course you do," she said and closed the gap between them.

"What would that be?" he asked. He could feel his heart speed up.

Tilting her head up to look into his eyes she answered, "I love you."

William found he couldn't speak. He had waited for so long to hear those words and now he didn't have a response.

Buffy helped him out. "This is the part where you kiss me," she said.

And so he did. It was the sweetest kiss of his life. When it was over Buffy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He laid his cheek on her hair and closed his eyes.

"I know exactly when it happened," she said.

"When what happened pet?"

"When I knew I was in love with you. It was last night, when you and Willow did that spell. She was so happy that it succeeded and you looked at her with such affection. Spike, he usually did things because they would get him something. But that changed after you got your soul. You were really concerned about other people, and not just me." She turned her head to look at him. "In that moment when I saw you were happy for Willow I also saw a man, a man I loved. And in the next minute I found out you were human. I could hardly believe it. That made it all possible. But then you told me you were going to London and instead of telling you how I felt I said something stupid."

William shook his head. "Don't think of it. It doesn't matter, not now. I love you Buffy, more than I ever have before, though I wouldn't have thought it possible. But it's true."

Buffy pulled back slightly and said, "Now, I think we should do something we've never done before."

"And that would be?"

"Make love," she said and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do luv, but Jezeil will come looking for me soon and I don't fancy being interrupted."

"He won't be looking for you," she said, moving on to his belt buckle

"Sure are you?"

"How do you think I knew which room was yours? Now, you're falling behind here."

"I beg your pardon," he said and lifted her shirt over her head. 

It took them much longer than it ever had before to remove all their clothing but neither of them minded. The candles flickered and sent shadows dancing around the room and over their bodies. For the first time in their relationship they made love. It was gentle, but intense. No furniture was broken and they did not end up on the floor. But they were one now, no barriers left between them.

Giles wandered around the garden until he came upon Jezeil. "Have you seen Buffy?"

Jezeil's eyebrows rose up. "She needed a bit of time to herself so I gave her a room for the night. She needs a good night's rest."

"Well, I think the rest of us are ready to go home. The girls are crashing after the adrenaline overload."

"You go on. I'll let her know you've gone. She'll be back in the morning."

Giles removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back. "I wanted to thank you."

Jezeil shook his head. "There is no need. We were just doing our job."

Giles held his hand out and Jezeil shook it.

After some lengthy goodbyes Giles led his group home. They would sleep well that night. Jezeil and the rest of the Hamatra watched them go. Soon they too said their farewells and dispersed. Amaya and Hester teleported out and Jezeil sent Philippe, Marie, and Ian back to their homes. Jezeil waved a hand and all the lights went out in the garden. He and Lenore entered the house and sat down side by side on the couch. Then they waited Lenore with her head on her husband's shoulder. They did not wait too long.

Buffy and William came down the stairs hand in hand. After looking around Buffy asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They went home," answered Jezeil. I told them you would stay here tonight. They'll be expecting you in the morning."

William stepped forward and said, "I'm not going to London."

Both Lenore and Jezeil laughed. "We never thought you would," he said. "I am going to leave you with this house. You can stay in it or not. I bought it for a song and it may be a nice place to come when we need a bit of quiet, and to visit with you of course.

"It's time for goodbye; we are not staying the night. I desperately want to sleep in my own bed."

He and Lenore stood up. Lenore hugged Buffy and then William, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We will see you soon. There will always be work for the Hamatra to do."

Jezeil smiled down at Buffy. She hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, Buffy." He turned to William then. 

They hugged for a long moment. William stepped back and with a catch in his voice said, "I owe you my life. Anytime you need me, I will be there."

"We'll see you soon. Now go on up. Life is waiting."

Jezeil held out his hand to Lenore. She took it, then he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

When Buffy and William arrived at her house the next morning they found the place in an uproar. All the Potentials were packing and getting ready to go. Giles had arranged plane tickets for all of them first thing that morning. Cabs were coming to take them to the airport. Only Kennedy would be returning later after she spent some time at home.

Buffy stood by the door and hugged each one as she went out the door. Buffy wished them luck and a good life. Amanda was the last one out. She was going to walk home and then spend a few days talking to her parents before starting her training in earnest. 

"I'm here for you," Buffy said. "If you have any questions, or just need a shoulder to cry on give me a call."

"Thanks. I think it's going to take a while to sink in. But I'm going to be all right."

Then she was gone and the house was quiet. Buffy entered the living room and looked around at her friends. William stood apart from the others. She walked over to him and slipped her arm through his, pulling him closer to the others. She felt blissful.

"So, who's up for some breakfast? I say we go to the diner and have someone wait on us."

All together they went out and walked down Revello Drive. The sun was climbing higher in a blue sky and a soft breeze was blowing. It was going to be a wonderful day.

The End

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm grateful for all the feedback and encouragement. I've been thinking that maybe Jezeil needs his own story, outside of the Buffyverse. What do you think?


End file.
